


C Is For Cookie

by semperfiona



Category: Martha Stewart (TV), Sesame Street - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-07
Updated: 2002-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally written in 2002) I heard earlier this evening that Cookie Monster was appearing on the Martha Stewart show, and this image immediately burst into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C Is For Cookie

Fade in to a perfect grey-white room, with diaphanous white draperies over a large window. In the center stands a long glass-topped dining table surrounded by white-upholstered wrought iron chairs, holding eight fine white porcelain plates and crystal wine glasses, and an understated centerpiece of white roses in a milky glass vase, tied with a sheer white ribbon. Martha Stewart bounces in wearing a tweed suit and ivory blouse. She announces in her most perky voice, "We have a special guest on the show today. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Cookie Monster!" And behind her, a great blue shaggy monster lumbers in, to tumultous applause. "We're going to make cookies together!" Martha starts toward the kitchen.

Cookie Monster's eyes get even bigger than usual. "COOKIE!" he shouts, and picks up the perfect rose centerpiece, stuffing it into his cavernous mouth. Rose petals and shards of glass spray everywhere. Martha stops dead in her tracks, dumfounded. She stares openmouthed as he shouts "COOKIE!" again, picking up the nearest plate and cramming it whole into his mouth. Porcelain goes flying.

"Cookie Monster!" Martha pleads. He ignores her, gobbling down all seven remaining plates at once, and then picking up the entire table and smashing it into his mouth. She breaks down in tears.


End file.
